


Сравнение

by chernoyada, fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [5]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Ирэна Придд вторично выходит замуж
Relationships: August-Cornelilus Girke/Irena Pridd, Germon Arigot/Irena Pridd
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Сравнение

Для дочерей Вальтера Придда было недостаточно обычных женских добродетелей — кротости нрава, набожности и искусности в вышивке. Сухонький пожилой ментор, объясняя им основы арифметики, любил повторять: «Сравнению подлежат однородные величины. Невозможно уместить пьесану в хорну». Это простое правило не позабылось, но сейчас, в наспех убранной для новобрачных спальне, ожидая, когда Жермон прорвет кольцо здравиц и выйдет из окружения хмельных гостей, Ирэна ловила себя на попытке сравнить несравнимое — свои свадьбы.

Когда ее убирали к бракосочетанию с Альт-Вельдером, она невольно замечала восхищенные взгляды, которые украдкой бросали на нее служанки. Их наивный восторг не трогал Ирэну, ее губ так и не коснулись ни улыбка, ни резкое замечание. Довольно было и того, что Табея — самая доверенная камеристка, привезенная из Васспарда — пресекала праздную болтовню, и в комнате новобрачной раздавались только подсказки, как лучше уложить складки или расправить шов. Вечером же в спальне и вовсе воцарилось безмолвие: Табея командовала своей маленькой армией жестами и выразительными взглядами. До хруста расчесав распущенные волосы Ирэны, разгладив сорочку и одеяло, сняв нагар с нежно пахнущих лавандой свечей, закрепив балдахин, служанки выстроились перед хозяйкой. Табея сделала быстрый книксен:

— Какие будут распоряжения, госпожа виконтесса?

Больше всего Ирэне хотелось вцепиться в ее руки и взмолиться о помощи. Потребовать, чтобы для нее открыли потайной ход или переодели и спрятали среди служанок — только немедленно, скорей, пока прозвучавшие в церкви обеты на стали правдой, пока муж не забрал у нее гораздо больше, чем девственность! Она ответила, взвешивая каждое слово:

— Погасите свечи, кроме одной в прикроватном шандале, и можете быть свободны. Благодарю вас всех за труды в этот долгий день.

Девушки тихонько, как мыши, порскнули прочь из спальни, спеша на кухню. Табея ушла последней, так и не дождавшись еле слышного оклика, оставляя хозяйку наедине с ее мыслями. 

Пересуды служанок занимали в тот момент Ирэну в последнюю очередь, однако она была у всех на устах. Воровато оглянувшись, чтобы не услышала чопорная чужачка Табея, одна из прислуживающих виконтессе Альт-Вельдер девиц скривила губки:

— Холодная она. Мы ног под собой не чуем, умаялись за день, стараясь угодить, а она благодарит так, что иные на мороз ласковее выгоняют. 

— И больно смурная, — охотно подхватила вторая, — словно не на свадьбе сидела, а на похоронах. Наш ли господин не хорош? А она стынет, будто ее за одноглазого горбуна выдают!

— Много вы понимаете, — шикнула на болтуний пожилая кухарка. — Они, благородные, порой несчастнее вот такой пустоголовой бесприданницы, как ты, — ткнула она пальцем в ближнюю девицу. — Одеяло-то, поди, из бесценного меха, а подушка от слез мокнет. Не вольны они в своей судьбе. 

— О чем же хозяйке печалиться? — показала зубки первая.

— Может, любит она другого… — вздохнула кухарка.

Годы спустя Ирэна вновь ждала мужа. Нелюбовь, неведение, несвобода, смутные фантазии и тоска больше не туманили разум, не впивались в сердце шипами. Она не нуждалась ни в какой защите и охотно сбросила бы даже сорочку, чтобы между ней и Жермоном не осталось никаких преград. Хотелось ощутить его страсть обнаженной кожей, впитывать его жар и гореть самой. У нее все так же леденели кончики пальцев, тень легкой дрожи устремлялась вниз от затылка, обнимая плечи, но на этот раз — трепетом предвкушения. Сегодня ее вновь ожидает первая брачная ночь, и все будет впервые: и жадность до поцелуев, и упоение прикосновениями, и невозможность пресытиться друг другом. 

Ирэна снова, как и в ожидании Августа-Корнелия, сидела на взбитой перине, подпираемая горой подушек, до живота укрытая одеялом из меха норки. Обычай Вальков гласил: «Разгоряченных взаимным познанием молодоженов от утраты страсти на излете лет убережет тепло мехового одеяла». По случаю холодов в комнате растопили камин, и к трепетной пляске свечных огоньков присоединились золотые отблески пламени. 

Отправляя Ирэну ко двору, отец и мать не были многословны. «Я полагаюсь на ваше благоразумие», — сухо напутствовал Вальтер Придд. «Вы получили хорошее воспитание», — добавила герцогиня Ангелика. Когда же приготовления к свадьбе шли полным ходом, матушка сочла своевременным рассказать дочери о том, что придет в ее жизнь вместе с супружеством. 

— Вы уже не дитя, дочь моя. Мы с вашим отцом никогда не чинили преград вашей любознательности, и, должно быть, о возвышенной стороне супружества вам рассказали поэмы, — в ровном голосе матушки Ирэне почудилась примесь досады: герцогиню раздражала необходимость обсуждать такие щекотливые и банальные вещи. — Вы выросли в Доме Волн и лучше многих мужчин, полагающих себя цветом Талига, понимаете значение слова «долг». Брак потребует от вас исполнения обязательств перед мужем.  
Ангелика пристально посмотрела на дочь, но Ирэна не дрогнула, ничем не выдала смущения. За месяцы, проведенные при дворе, она услышала больше двусмысленностей и скабрезностей, чем прочла бы за всю жизнь между строк самых куртуазных романов. 

— Я знаю, что супруги должны… соединиться особым образом.

— Но не знаете, если только кто-то не оказался бесстыдно болтлив, как именно это происходит. Двор — не то место, где можно сберечь душевную невинность, и мне отрадно, что вам это удалось, — Ангелика немного помолчала. — В первую брачную ночь муж получит наглядное доказательство вашей непорочности — пятна крови на простыне, которую еще недавно вывешивали из окна спальни как доказательство мужественности и девства. Отыскав путь меж ваших бедер, мужское естество супруга разрушит особую преграду в вашем лоне. 

Ирэна благодарила строгое воспитание Дома Волн, приучившее в любых обстоятельствах держать лицо. Любопытство боролось в ней со стыдливостью. Вынесенное на свет дня, облеченное в слова таинство того, что происходило за дверями спальни, приобретало оттенок непристойный и тревожный. Хотелось зажать уши ладонями, выбежать из матушкиного будуара прочь, в сад, жадно глотать воздух пересохшим горлом. 

— Не унижайте себя слезами и мольбами пощадить вашу скромность и остановиться, — продолжала герцогиня Придд. — Помните, что произвести на свет дитя — гораздо мучительнее, и утешайтесь мыслью, что причиненные вам страдания обязательны и скоротечны. Если вы поведете себя как капризная изнеженная девица, то отвратите от себя супруга и лишитесь шанса испытать плотское удовольствие от вашего союза. Вы же наверняка задавались вопросом, почему некоторые дамы опускаются до адюльтера? Порой, кроме потакания собственным порокам и легкомыслию, они надеются обрести то, чего не находят в объятиях супруга по причине его пренебрежения или слабости здоровья. Я столь откровенна с вами сейчас, — пояснила Ангелика, — чтобы на брачном ложе для вас не было неожиданностей. Ваш жених производит впечатление человека деликатного и рассудительного, вам следует запастись терпением и кротостью и предаться в его руки. Вы должны быть готовы и к неприятным ощущениям, и к простительной для девицы стыдливости. Помните, что через это проходит каждая женщина.

Ирэна слушала молча, скрывая изумление. В семье никогда не вели столь откровенных разговоров. Трудно было заподозрить, что матушка, помимо наставлений о том, как держать себя в обществе или управлять замком, может просветить дочерей и в телесных вопросах. Однако герцогиня Придд, не переходя на шепот и не делая пауз, чтобы подобрать целомудренные слова, веско и сдержанно посвящала ее в таинства брака. У Ирэны недоставало душевных сил гадать, чем вызваны эти наставления, повторяла ли матушка слова, когда-то сказанные Габриэле, или, напротив, решилась облегчить участь младшей дочери, поняв, что в чем-то просчиталась со старшей. Она была приучена ценить любое знание — случайное, кажущееся бесполезным, даже пугающее — и сейчас мысленно благодарила мать за честность. 

— Я не приукрашиваю ожидающее вас, но и не желаю вселить в вас отвращение и страх перед соитием, — заключила Ангелика. — Единожды перетерпев, вы откроете, что оно может принести блаженство. Вам следует покориться супругу, не отказывать ему от ложа, но и не проявлять ненасытность в телесном познании. Со временем вы отыщете способ, как избегать страсти, если она станет вам в тягость, или, напротив, как пробудить желание. Помните, что ваш долг — родить наследника, и это превыше плотских удовольствий и девичьих мечтаний о чистой любви. 

— Я помню о своем долге, матушка, — заверила Ирэна. Слова царапали горло, как сухой песок. 

— Вам будет сложнее, чем мне, — вздохнула мать. — Приняв предложение вашего отца, я, по сути, потеряла родичей: брат предпочел отречься от меня. Ваш долг дочери герцога Придда последует за вами в новый дом. Ваш отец сделал хороший выбор.

— Я принимаю его волю с дочерним почтением. 

Все могло сложиться гораздо хуже, и это понимание было утешением, пусть слабым и горьким. 

***

В спальню не долетали звуки застолья из парадной гостиной, и уж тем более туда не проникало ни слова рассуждений слуг о господской жизни. Былая настороженность, с которой они присматривались к молодой хозяйке — а ну как окажется сурова, придирчива, не справится со своими обязанностями, даром что не ветреная южанка, — растаяла бесследно. Слуги постепенно привыкли к неласковой своей госпоже. Нынче вечером на суетливой жаркой кухне мечтали, вздыхали: «Детишек бы им скорее, госпожа сразу и оживет», спорили, в одиночку ли бравый красавец-генерал преодолел бастионы равнодушия, или братец замолвил слово за командира, рассуждали, что скорый брак, пока вдовье покрывало не снято, против обычая, но хозяйка, мол, настрадалась с сестрицей, кто же ее осудит, что захотела счастья. 

Ирэна, пожалуй, согласилась бы с челядью: она знала и традиции, запрещающие вдовам любые увеселения, и редкие случаи, когда выгода или сильное чувство — чаще первое — ломали обычаи. Она никогда не примеряла подобного к себе, втайне мечтая лишь о свободе. Ее поддерживала надежда, что брат повременит распоряжаться ее судьбой, заключая выгодный для Дома Волн союз. Она считала себя потухшей, осторожной, одетой в отрешенность, словно в прозрачный доспех, и не помышляла о прекрасном и отважном принце, который однажды вступит в заколдованный Озерный замок. Ирэна ускользала от острых взглядов, пряталась за уклончивыми ответами. Опрометчивость осталась в прошлом — шрамом, который, однако, она не стала прятать от Жермона. Рядом с ним старые раны не болели. 

Лишь войдя хозяйкой в Альт-Вельдер, Ирэна узнала, что долгих три года ее судьба колебалась на чаше весов, приходящих в движение от малейшего дуновения придворных интриг, а Вальтер Придд придирчиво перебирал противовесы. Она ошибочно полагала, что осада длилась не больше года. Первую его половину крепли предчувствия, родившиеся из тщательно подобранных слов матери и сухих отцовских писем. По недомолвкам, многозначительным паузам, легчайшим намекам она шла к пониманию, что свадьба неизбежна, и по крупицам копила смирение и храбрость, убеждая себя, что родители выберут достойного человека. 

— Меня не спрашивали, — злорадно улыбалась Габриэла, — почему с тобой должно быть иначе? Мне повезло, мне достался муж, к которому потянулось мое сердце. Я ожила в тот миг, когда он надел на меня браслет с дубовой ветвью, я едва не умерла от счастья, когда наши губы встретились и я стала его женой. Карл сказал, что вернется за мной, но что-то его задерживает… Отец его предал, — хмурила она брови, вглядываясь в Ирэну, — не хочет ли он отдать тебя такому же предателю? Ты слаба, боязлива, ты не осмелишься противостоять отцу. Что же, будь довольна: тебя отдадут, как ключ от сундука!

Вторую половину растянувшегося на вечность года она ждала объявленной по всем правилам свадьбы, постигая горькую науку, что иногда неведение не страшнее знания. 

Если первый брак был плодом осады, то второй — итогом стремительной атаки. Ирэна чувствовала себя фульгатом: она вела поиск союзников, присматривалась к малейшим следам чувств на лицах заполнивших ее дом незнакомцев, терпела мучительную боль, когда вскрывались застарелые раны. Ей казалось, что она почти растворилась в шорохе дождя, растаяла в тенях — но от первого глотка горьковатой студеной воды до вытащенных из холодных пальцев дубовой веточки прошло всего три дня. Целых три дня, вместивших в себя робость и бегство от откровенности, мучительную обнаженность семейных тайн, алый проблеск камня в черной глади пруда и чувство защищенности, почти всесилия — рядом с Жермоном. Он бросил в бой все полки, не оставив резерва. Она ответила согласием, но как же оно отличалось от прежних слов! 

Ожидание мига, когда супруг войдет в ее спальню, вновь превратилось в маленькую вечность. Меньше всего ей хотелось провести брачную ночь втроем, с призраком первого мужа, замершим в изножье кровати. Ее снова охватывала дрожь, но причиной была не пугливая растерянность девицы, готовящейся вступить в новую жизнь, а волнение женщины, знавшей прежде лишь одного мужчину. Август-Корнелий не сумел коснуться ее сердца, но тело хранило память о его ласках. 

Ирэна не знала, одинаковы ли мужчины. Будет ли Жермон после соития тянуться к ее волосам, чтобы умиротворенно перебирать шелковистые пряди? Станет ли кончиками пальцев повторять узор вышивки на ее сорочке, с лукавой улыбкой наблюдая, как от нежных прикосновений твердеют соски, натягивая тонкую ткань? Полюбит ли обводить языком три крошечных родинки у ее левой ключицы, постепенно добираясь до изгиба между шеей и плечом — кошачьего местечка, где даже самый легкий поцелуй вызывал сладкую дрожь? Будет ли ласкать ее груди, подхватывать их ладонями, как спелые плоды, бережно целуя, щекоча соски, мягко вбирая их в рот, чтобы обжечь жалом языка, а потом успокаивать прохладным дыханием? Останется ли на ее теле хоть одно местечко, не знакомое с его губами, будут ли чуткие, умелые пальцы дарить то яркое, острое наслаждение, то истому, то чувственную дрожь?

Ирэне не в чем было упрекнуть нелюбимого мужа. Он не брал ее вне спальни, поддавшись сиюминутной похоти, не доводил до изнеможения доказательствами своей мужской удали, никогда не был груб или нетерпелив, не оскорблял ее слух пошлостями. Заботясь о ее удовольствии, он неизменно оставался предупредительным и нежным. Что бы ни было для него тайным знаком — тихий ли вздох, трепет смыкаемых ресниц, легкая дрожь, охватившая ее тело, — но Август-Корнелий ни разу не оставил ее, распаленную ласками, влажную от испарины, тоскливо ощущать, как стынет в напрасно дожидавшемся наслаждения лоне его семя. 

Впрочем, однажды он изменил супружескому ритуалу, как называла Ирэна их соития. В ту ночь после долгой разлуки он был особенно жаден до ласки, сразу же снял с нее сорочку, чтобы без помех гладить, целовать, легко прикусывать, тут же успокаивая сладко горящее место нежными касаниями языка. Он приникал губами к ее коленям и груди, обжигал жаркими поцелуями ухо, шею, плечо, бок, живот. Ирэна видела, что муж изнывает от желания, но почему-то медлит, не торопясь проникнуть горделиво вздымающимся естеством в ее горячее лоно, готовое принять его и поддаться ритму его движений — все быстрее, глубже, слаще… Он чуть отстранился, всмотрелся в Ирэну, любуясь и словно колеблясь. В этот миг Август-Корнелий казался оробевшим, как впервые подошедший к порогу страсти юноша. Нерешительность мужа тревожила, и Ирэна, отбросив стыдливость, поторопила его:

— Что же вы медлите?

Он отмер, зашептал сбивчиво и жарко:

— Любовь моя, я хочу попросить вас об одолжении. Удобно ли вам лечь на бок?

Ирэна сдержала вздох облегчения. Разыгравшееся воображение подхлестнуло память, отдаваясь в ушах липкими шепотками фрейлин: «Коснитесь губами навершия… приласкайте пальцами, не тушуйтесь, обхватите тесно, это не брачный браслет… проведите языком, будто слизываете крем с пирожного…». Она подалась навстречу, но муж, положив ладони на плечи, мягко перехватил ее. 

— Прошу вас, на левый бок, — и скользнул за спину, прижался всем телом. — Вам удобно?

Ласковый шепот опалил предвкушением, и Ирэна, напомнив себе, что у алтаря признала власть супруга, ответила то, что он желал услышать и что обещало ей скорое избавление от неизвестности.

Ощущения были иными, откровенно плотскими: прежде чем войти в нее, муж касался ложбинки меж ног — жарким, скользким движением, высекающим искры удовольствия, и проникал тягучим толчком, наполняя собой. Его естество почему-то чувствовалось ярче и острее. Свободной рукой он ласкал ее грудь — пропускал соски меж пальцами, легко прижимал ладонью, щекотал и тут же вновь накрывал рукой. Он сдерживал себя, должно быть, чувствуя, что Ирэна напряжена, застигнута врасплох непривычными ощущениями. 

Она никогда не пыталась представить себя с другим мужчиной. Мысль об измене наполняла ее отвращением, казалась предательством самой себя. Однако сейчас, не видя лица мужа, повинуясь ритму пронзающих ее толчков, чуть смущенная откликом собственного тела, Ирэна, замерев у черты наслаждения, все никак не могла ступить в ослепительную бездну. Рука Августа скользнула ниже, приласкала живот, пальцы коснулись ее чуть выше места, где, поддаваясь напору мужского органа, расходились укрывающие лоно складки нежной плоти. Она не сдержала дрожи, против воли подаваясь назад, вжалась спиной в его грудь, уходя от несущего слишком острое удовольствие прикосновения. Но Август не отступался. Казалось, он касался ее снаружи и внутри, продолжая ласкать место слияния их тел, отыскав какую-то тайную точку. Как лепестки цветка, он разводил пальцами складки, добираясь до средоточия нарастающего томления, чтобы обводить, потирать, прижимать кончиком пальца, поглаживать, разжигая жалящее, яркое блаженство. Задохнувшись от откровенности ласки, Ирэна стискивала простынь в кулаке, потерявшись в желаниях — то ли отвести бесцеремонную, творящую волшебство руку, то ли ухватиться за нее и не отпускать, без слов умоляя не прекращать сладкую пытку. 

Она поддалась двойному натиску, наслаждение вырвалось из пересохших губ почти что всхлипом, и тут же за ней последовал Август. Еще не отдышавшись, Ирэна потянулась за сорочкой, быстро набросила ее, даже не расправив складки под грудью. Она посмеялась бы над бесполезностью своих торопливых жестов, если бы не трепетала внутри от темного волнения. Ей не хотелось, чтобы такое соитие вошло в обычай, чтобы наслаждение стало таким беспощадным, слепым, захлестывающим с головой. 

Встревоженный муж приподнялся на локте:

— Вам было неудобно? Я не причинил вам боли? 

— Мне было… странно, — медленно ответила Ирэна, вслушиваясь в томное послевкусие. — Я не могла вообразить, что это возможно иначе, чем было прежде. 

Подхватив ее руку, Август принялся осыпать пальцы виноватыми поцелуями.

— Благодарю вас за то, что пошли навстречу моей прихоти, — он нежно, благодарно пожал ладонь Ирэны. — Обещаю, впредь я не потревожу вас подобными просьбами. 

— Когда наши руки соединили перед алтарем, — ровно ответила Ирэна, — я дала обещание повиноваться вашим желаниям. Если вы захотите такой близости, я не откажу вам. 

***

Прислушиваясь к нарастающему гулу голосов — кто-то захотел сопроводить молодожена до спальни — Ирэна зарылась холодеющими пальцами в густой мех брачного одеяла. Увлекшись воспоминаниями, не оживила ли она покойного Гирке? Не окажется ли посреди их первой с Жермоном ночи, что она изменилась необратимо, и иней на висках — лишь тусклый отблеск перемен, а главный след оставил Август-Корнелий, нарисовав на ее теле невидимую, отзывающуюся лишь на его прикосновения карту удовольствия? Жермон появился в дверях. С таким одухотворенным, сияющим, мечтательно-благоговейным лицом не один Круг назад посвященные входили в храмы Абвениев.

— Я ждала вас, Жермон. 

Жермон, не отрывая от нее взгляда, шагнул вперед, чудом разминувшись с обитой бархатом скамеечкой, ощупью рванул пуговицы мундира. Избавившись от него с достойной военного человека скоростью, замер, ожидая ее знака. 

— Я хочу видеть вас. 

Он пошевелился и продолжил раздеваться под взглядом Ирэны, исполняя ее желание. Он хотел угодить ей даже в такой малости. Ирэна, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрела на его наготу, на шрамы и рубцы, оставленные долгой службой — на толстую, как грубая веревка, полосу на боку, вмятину на бедре, багровый, почти круглый след на плече, еще одну отметину ниже, должно быть, едва не стоившую Жермону руки. Ей до зуда в пальцах хотелось коснуться каждого шрама, ощутить гладкое или шероховатое доказательство его победы — над смертью, слабостью, врагом. Хотелось поцеловать каждое свидетельство его доблести, снимая фантомную боль старых ран, без слов выражая свою радость тому, что он выжил и отыскал ее среди засыпающего к зиме сада. Всему этому придет время позже, когда медленно, вдумчиво и откровенно они будут познавать друг друга, а сейчас она нуждалась в свершении их брака не только силой произнесенных клятв и теплой тяжестью браслета. Ирэна подняла руки, раскрывая объятия, и Жермон устремился к ней с уже знакомым пылом. 

Ее опасения были напрасны: ни Гирке, ни безымянные женщины не встали меж ними. Она не спутала бы ласки Жермона с иными прикосновениями — так сильно и ярко отзывалось на них ее тело. Он был нежен и предупредителен, умел и настойчив, он медлил, когда это было нужно Ирэне, повиновался ее безмолвным командам, ему понятным более, чем ей самой, предугадывал ее желания, для которых она не нашла бы ни слов, ни отваги. Ирэна отвечала с удивившим ее жаром, уступая его напору лишь для того, чтобы взять в плен то жарких и быстрых, то томных и тягучих поцелуев. Она подавалась навстречу, обнимала Жермона за плечи, прижимая ближе, так тесно, что, казалось, его сердце бьется в ее груди. Когда он вошел в нее, она застонала от переполнившей ее неги, и Жермон застыл, с тревогой всматриваясь в ее лицо.

— Мне хорошо, — прошептала Ирэна, и он отпустил себя на волю, сцеловывая с ее губ тихие стоны наслаждения.

Ей казалось, что внутри распускается дивный цветок, и с каждым толчком на нем, подрагивая, появляются все новые и новые лепестки. Он обжигал, пульсировал, набухал истомой и пряным, щекотным удовольствием, врастающим в кости, пронзающим от затылка до ступней, пока не раскрылся взрывом чистого блаженства. 

Приникнув к мужу, Ирэна благодарно гладила его горячую спину, вела ладонями от взъерошенного затылка до бедер, улыбалась в легкие поцелуи, осознавая, что это такое — единение, которое невозможно сравнить ни с чем иным.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, вы можете отдать за нее голос по этой [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1RVQvXK6Up3utW2kFrMRMFev_wIJKFNUbMujA2Lfcgt4/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
>  **Строчка для голосования:**
> 
> fandom OE Yuh 2020 - "Сравнение"
> 
> Пожалуйста, помните, что ваш голос должен содержать не менее трех работ разных команд. Спасибо)


End file.
